SasukexOCxOCxDeidara xTemari
by Poshperson
Summary: It's smut, not yaoi, I think it's alright.


SasukexOCxOCxDeidara xTemari

Be warned it is rated M all through out

…...

"ahhhhh," Temari moaned out as she slid Deidara back inside herself. Deidara was holding onto her curvaceous hips and just to feel her ass up every once in awhile. Temari had her eyes closed as she was working, but Deidara was drinking her in, her facial expression as she worked, her wild sandy hair, down her neck to her small shoulders, then her plump, round, full tan breasts looking fuller with her red sash tied under them jiggling slightly whenever she came down a little harder. After that came her slender stomach, and farther south was watching himself as she slid on him. Deidara wanted to enjoy this feeling as long as possible, he had the money to do so, so he held himself back longer.

He was taking to long for her, she knew the longer the better, more money, but she had a busy day and didn't like when they were staring at her so intently, she couldn't see him doing it but she could feel it. So to make him go faster she thought she could call one of the other girls in to finish him he might go for it but it would cost more for him. He seemed to have money. "Hey I gotta be going soon would you mind if I, huff ahh, if I called another girl in for you? She'll be nice and ready for you of course."

"How 'bout two for the price of one since I'm leaving such wonderful company, or better yet how 'bout you just finish your job?" She got off him and took him into her mouth, he would go quicker this way she thought, he liked it but the thought of two horny women was better than one cold one. "Hey i'll let you go for the two and if you throw in a free quickie next time." "Okay" She gave him one last suck and got up off him, then put on her kimono and went looking for those two.

They were in one of the rooms and one of them was using a vibrator on the other and the other had clips on her breasts to keep them ready at all times. They were both very pale since they rarely went out , they were around 24 to 26 they were newbies so since they weren't as experienced they were given two for the price of one. They both had full breasts and wide hips, one with long straight red hair named Kushina and the other with long ebony black hair. Temari thought maybe these two would do but then she remembered the other two new girls and thought they would do better for her customer.

She could hear them having sex behind their door, she opened it a bit to see. It was a large bed, with the one girl with flaming red hair, like it was dyed, on her knees with the guy pushing into her, while her friend was on her back with her guy going into her watching the face of the doggy style girl and the guy behind the bitch could watch the girl on her back since they were to the side of them. Both guys were coming and finishing up with the girls when Temari looked in. They were out the door leaving within a minute. "Hey I got another job for you two would you mind taking it?" Temari asked. "I'm game I need the extra cash anyway." The red head replyed and her friend just nodded. Temari lead them to Deidara, who they found sitting up watching porn on the tv. The red headed girl, named Ami, recogonized it as the film she had to do a few weeks with ago with Gaara, the company's son but you couldn't see his face only those in on the production knew it was him, and Kin, her friend with her now. It was the most popular, widely played video in the place since it was the first video the place had made. IT had been used to get the newbies some more customers and it had worked since those two guys from before had requested them. The Uchiha guy had been a good looking jerk but he was good to their breasts since he had done both of them.

"Hey your the two girls from the video!" Deidara exclaimed, " This won't cost be extra will it?"

"No, no we still have reasonable prices, if we didn't then we wouldn't have as many customers." Ami explained. Before they had come they had wiped themselves quickly with baby wipes to get the other two guys scents off of them and give the impression of freshness to their new customer.

Ami then walked up and wrapped her legs around him, he was already hard, so as he gave him a deep kiss she took him into her and rode him hard. They broke the kiss and as she jumped around on his dick her robe fell loose and he could see her breasts going everywhere. "Ooh your so good, ahhh I like it oooh I like it so much!" he was getting so turned on by her words. He helped her by holding tight on to her hips and slamming her down on his dick. He eventually looked at her eyes and saw they were a bright purple color. He noticed there was a mirror behind her and he could watch her ass bounce and her hair sticking to her back and her back arching as she moaned out and was slammed onto him again ad again. She pressed his face into her breasts, he let go of her hips so she was free to move around and hit her own g-spot. He used his hands to lick and suck the sides of her breasts and push them together on his face.

Kin looked on their own two person little party and felt partly jealous. She went out down stairs to go find someone to bring back with her. She suddenly saw Sasuke the guy she did the video with. Kin went up to him and asked him if he wanted to have sex. She was so blunt, he was at first shocked but then he got cocky and thought it was because he was so good that she wanted more and couldn't wait. He said yes and she grabbed his hand and lead him back to the room. Ami and Deidara were still going hard at it with Ami screaming and slamming down hard on his dick. Kin lead Sasuke to the bed and pushed him down on it. She kissed down along his jawline then his chest, then went ahead and brought down his pants and took off her own robe. Sasuke got hard looking at her full, big orbs and her slender waist. She had short blonde hair with big wide purple eyes like Ami. Kin wrapped her legs around his waist and started on him. She didn't want to fall behind her sister so she rode him hard and sucked on his nipples. Sasuke fingered her hair so she reached over to the draw and brought out a pair of cuffs. Sasuke didn't notice this because he was focusing on her breasts over his face, he grabbed them and flipped her over and he saw the duffs so he took them and cuffed her hands to the head of the bed. He

then made use of her breasts by stuffing his dick between the two mounds. Kin licked it then took it whole and deep throated him. Deidara was sucking on Ami's breasts as she moaned and watched Sasuke do Kin. Deidara noticed them and turned to look. He then got the idea to gently push Ami off and stuck himself into Kin. Ami went to Sasuke and kissed him, then helped her sister to by rolling and touching her breasts and nipples to make it feel better. Kin felt as Deidara spread her legs and entered her, his dick going in slowly at first and inch by inch, then he was in to the hilt and stopped a moment to feel and appreciate how tight she was, then he slid out a little and started going faster, with only leaving her a little bit then pushing himself back in. The air was so cold compared to her warmth and he didn't want to leave it. As he was pushing into her he felt how tight she was and pushed into her more roughly and harder. This moved her and made her breasts jiggle with Sasuke's dick between them. Ami got turned on watching them do Kin so she breasts her Sasuke's dick to and rubbed her nipples on Kin's nipples to build friction. Sasuke and Deidara both released inside of Kin, they took a minute to catch their breath, with both of them riding out their high inside her, then Sasuke took Ami laid her down and started screwing her. Deidara got up and left their money on the table.

The girls knew this, but the customers didn't, that there are cameras recording them and the company makes them into videos to be sold over the computer to other places, of course they photo shop the customers faces with some of their own male prostitutes. So whenever a girl does a particularly good job that makes the video sell well, like what Ami and Kin did for the first time for their own small place, they get some extra money.

Sasuke had his hands on her large breasts and Ami spread her legs far and wide to give the most room he wants, she was moaning out and he was grunting.

He remembers when he introduced Ami and Kin to this place. They were his classmates, they were fraternal twins and were some of the sluttiest among the girls. So when he caught them giving four guys blow jobs he told them they could be making money and he showed them this place. They could release sexual tension in themselves and get paid for it, while Sasuke brought new products to his family business and got free ass as appreciation from them.

Sasuke turned Ami around and her breasts up were hanging off the bed and he was pulling her to him so everytime he pulled her to him her breasts would hit the bed.

_He remembers the first time he did Ami with her on all fours with her ass up in the air with her head and arms low on the bed. She had only been wearing a pair of purple ruffly panties, at the top was a dark purple then as it went down it got a lighter shade of purple. It had been his fifth time with a girl, he slowly entered her then that got old real fast when she begged him to go faster and harder with her legs wobbling soon after he started. He had kept a video camera and she had agreed to it so long as he got angles of her. Like placing the camera below her stomach so it recorded the way her breasts slid across the comforter, you couldn't see her nipples but only how big her breasts are. "Oh you need my cock you dirty dirty whore?" "Yes please Sasuke fuck me! Fuck me please Sasuke!" He had pounded into her tight hot hole and soon he had cum along with her._

This was like then and him screwing her present and remembering that sent him over the edge. He sent his seed all the way up inside her. Then they were panting and laying on top of her. After a awhile he got off and she went to the bathroom to clean herself up, he put on his pants back on and they both went out. Some servants went in after them to clean up the bed sheets. "Bye now Sasuke" Ami waved at him and went over to Jiraiya-sama who was currently holding Kin and her breasts were pressed up against his chest. Sasuke was tired and saw Deidara so he went over and got a drink with him.


End file.
